


Territory

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is a territorial dragon, Gen, No Beta: We die like mne, She does not feel fear, She is also not afraid of losing this idiot crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Azula is not afraid of losing these people. She is also not territorial. She refuses to believe it.
Relationships: Azula & Bato, Azula & Zuko &Yue, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Hakoda
Series: Book 1: Judged [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1145





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> For Muffin
> 
> This is a weak chapter in my opinion, but I felt that I had to write it. There was something in it that needed to be written, and so here it is. 
> 
> Aiko is a character of my own making and I love her. She's been in other story ideas I've had, shapeshifting between them. But this Aiko is one I love.

Azula settled on the railing, as the tribesmen gathered. She refused to let her apprehension show. She couldn’t believe that she was even nervous about this. She didn’t need these peasants in her life. Zuko and her would be fine on their own. 

Bato leaned against the railing next to her. “Breath, princess,” He murmured, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. “I know it’s hard, but try to trust us.” 

“I don’t need them,” She replied, tilting her chin. She was not scared. 

He turned to her, his eyes sad in the dimming sunlight. “Everyone needs someone,” He said softly. “That’s why we live in tribes. Without them, the cold would kill us.” 

She refused to look at him. “That’s not how it is in the Fire Nation,” She said defiantly. “We don’t need anyone else.”

“Princess, I know you’re scared, but trust us,” He patted her hand, making her jump. “We’re not just going to throw your brother and you to the wayside. We’ll work it out.” 

She sneered at him and turned away. A weak little part of her wanted to hide under her blankets, her egg pressed against her chest. However, she wasn’t going to give in. 

“Prince Zuko has been asked to go to Omashu to help a division of Fire Nation soldiers,’ Hakoda stated. “I’m asking the men of this ship, will we take him there? I have offered him the floor to explain.” He nodded to her brother, who stood up shakily. 

When Hakoda had explained that he was making him present his case, Zuko had looked terrified. Of course, she’d come to his rescue and they’d practiced with Yue in the infirmary to make sure he actually could do this. Before they came up, he was almost feeling confident. 

He took a deep breath before speaking. “Colonel Shinu, who is the leader of the Pouhai Stronghold, received a missive from a friend. Major General Liang is in charge of the 41st Division, what is commonly known as a Kindling Division, or a division made up of new recruits. They’d be about sixteen to eighteen years old.” he glanced at her and she nodded, urging him to continue. He nodded in return, spine straightening slightly. 

“Shinu wants Azula and me to go to Omashu and treat with King Bumi for mercy on the Kindling unit. The Fire Nation War Council has created a plan that will lead to the destruction of the Kindling Division. I plan to go, because I cannot stand back and let my people die for no reason.” He looked to Hakoda, eye wider than normal. 

Hakoda nodded, smiling with a strange look that almost seemed proud. Azula felt her stomach twist. She was not going to miss this man when he decided to leave, she reminded herself. She was fine. 

She was terrified and lying to herself, a little voice muttered grumpily. She ignored it. 

Kutsaa shifted and glanced over. “Why would the Fire Nation council agree to such a plan? Wouldn’t they be losing more than they’re gaining?” 

Zuko looked panicked for a moment, before turning to her. She rolled her eyes, but explained for him. “It’s a power play among the Council, most likely,” She said. “If the plan works and gets them what they want, then it’s a victory. If the most obvious ending happens, and the 41st die, then they can pass the blame around, and someone will come out looking like roses. My money’s on Oda, to be honest.” The men muttered to each other, looking annoyed and unnerved. 

“And why is he sending you?” Runalok asked, raising an eyebrow. “No offense, kid, I get your royalty, but you’re still a kid. What is he expecting you to do?” 

“I have no idea,” Zuko admitted honestly. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do or how to do it, but I’m going to do whatever I can to save my people. It’s my duty.” Azula hid a small smile. Sometimes, when her brother spoke, she actually could see him as Fire Lord. 

“But you need us?” Aake questioned, from his seat. He was a practical man, and Azula respected that, though she hadn’t spent a lot of time with him. 

Zuko looked sheepish. “Arriving with Water Tribe allies would probably make it easier, but I don’t know.” He said, looking down. “I don’t know King Bumi, and I don’t know what to expect.” He kicked a little at the deck. There was an unspoken addition to that statement that Azula could hear. He was scared and he trusted these people to help him. 

Yue raised a hand, looking towards Hakoda for permission. He nodded and waved to her to speak. “I would like to say,” She said softly, “that I will be going with Prince Zuko and Princess Azula.” She placed her hands in her lap. 

“But you’re Water Tribe,” Someone protested. 

She shook her head. “I am, yes. But I am not a member of your Tribe, so your decision does not affect me. I left the Northern Tribe to ally with Agni’s Chosen. I will remain with him.” 

“And that is something else we have to consider,” Hakoda stated, drawing all attention. “The spirits brought Zuko and Azula to us. Is this another step on that journey for us as well as them?” 

“What do you think, Chief?” Panuk asked, looking thoughtful. 

“There are a lot of things to consider. However, I don’t believe that I could sleep knowing that I let people we’ve brought under the protection of our tribe go so easily,” He said. “Zuko and Azula have earned a place among us as members. Their reasons for this trip has nothing to do with personal gain, but rather saving the lives of their people. Those people aren’t our people, but can we live with ourselves if we don’t help stop a slaughter?” 

“There is something else we must consider,” Bato added. “Colonel Shinu has placed the qualifier that if we go, we have to take one of his soldiers with us.” 

There were shouts of refusals. Azula watched Zuko jump in surprise. She wasn’t shocked. She figured that Aiko was a deal breaker. 

“Why should we?” Some asked. 

Hakoda looked to Zuko and Azula, as if asking them. Zuko looked wide-eyed, but Azula sighed. “She’s a firebender,” she said. “He’s trying to give us a teacher.” She rolled her eyes. 

“How did you know that?” Bato asked, confused. “She never bent in front of us?” 

“Her armor, specifically her belt.” She said. “It was gold. That’s a firebender. Non benders are given a silver belt.” 

“Wait, she?” Toklo looked confused. “I thought you said it was a soldier?” 

“Fire Nation women enlist,” Zuko said. “Most are part of the Home Guard, but some do go to the colonies. Rarely do they go to the frontlines, but it can happen. I know that there is an initiative that if a woman enlists, she can choose to take a fighting position or an administrative position.” 

“That’s ridiculous,” The tribesman muttered, but didn’t add anything else. Azula snorted at him. 

“She’s a higher rank than Lieutenant Takashi,” she said. “She’s probably a captain, if I read the rankings correctly. Which means that she runs or has run a company, which is a hundred soldiers.” 

“Oh,” was the quiet response. 

“Having her on board could be a problem.” Hakoda pointed out. 

“Yes, but we only have to have you on board until Omashu.” Azula said. 

“That’s another problem,” Tuluk pointed out, arms crossing. “Omashu isn’t a port city.” 

“That is a concern,” Hakoda said with a nod. 

“If you take us to the shore near Omashu, Azul and I can handle the rest,” Zuko said, determinedly. “All we’re asking is that you take us close, please. I know that you’d be helping the Fire Nation, but please,” He slid to the floor to press his forehead to the ground. “Please help us.”

Azula watched, trying to build up disgust at the sight of her brother begging. She refused to listen to the part of her that wanted to beg too. 

\---

Aiko grinned as she stepped on the  _ Akhlut _ . She was out of her armor, dressed in Earth Kingdom a green wraparound tunic and brown pants. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a braid, tied with a green ribbon. Combined with her cheerful gray eyes, she looked like an older Ty Lee. 

Azula hated her on the spot. 

The princess was sitting by the wheelhouse, glaring as she watched Aiko bow to Hakoda. He was laying out the expectations for her, to which she was nodding. 

“If you glare any harder, she’s going to combust,” Zuko muttered, leaning next to her. Yue nodded sagely, hands in her long blue sleeves. 

“I don’t like her,” Azula replied, sniffing. 

“Is it a territory thing?” He asked, fixing his single golden eye on her. “Because you didn’t act like this with Yue.” 

“No it’s not. And I like Yue.” 

“Thank you,” was the quiet response. “I suggest trying to offer her a chance. At least in the beginning.” 

Azula turned the glare to her. “Absolutely not,” 

“You liked her at tea,” Zuko pointed out. 

“I”ve change my mind.” 

“Dragons are territorial?” Yue asked, to which Zuko nodded. Azula sneered at them and kicked out at Zuko. 

“Both of you stop that, or else.” 

“She’ll light us on fire,” Zuko explained, as he danced away, grinning. 

“I see,” Yue hid a smile behind a sleeve. 

Zuko sighed. “Do you think we have a chance?” He asked, suddenly serious. Azula looked at him, eyes narrowed. 

“It seems we can do the impossible. So I think we can do this.” 

  
  



End file.
